Neverland - Dramione
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Hermione conoce a un extraño "Peter Pan" en pijama. Su amistad ha de florecer pero la bruja sabrá que nada de su vida es normal y que ni siquiera es una Granger. Canciones usadas: "Neverland" "Lost Boy" de Ruth B. "Angel By The Wings" de Sia. "Audio" "Angel In Your Eyes" de LSD.
1. Neverland

Hermione de tan solo 8 años miraba la luna a través de su ventana abierta, era su única amiga en el mundo, se sentía tan sola, lo que daría por tener aunque sea un hermano con el que pelear y jugar. Sus padres siempre estaban muy ocupados. Todo para darle la educación que merecía ¿y el amor? cuando lo recibiría. Solo quería que le leyeran las historias de Peter Pan antes de dormir. La mayor parte del tiempo llegaban cansados.

Creía en la magia, amaba la magia y sabía que ella poseía magia, sus padres no le creían cuando trataba de hablar de ello. Podía hacer que las los capullos florecieran en cuestión de segundos.

Tomó su libro de cuentos y se sentó al borde de la ventana abierta para leer en voz alta, estaba en el tercer piso así que nadie la molestaría. — Mi único amigo era el hombre que estaba en la luna pero incluso él también se marchaba, entonces una noche cerré los ojos y vi una sombra volando alto — Hermione miró por su ventana. Había algo acercándose lentamente a ella, se sorprendió pero decidió seguir leyendo— vino a mi con la sonrisa más dulce me dijo que quería hablar un rato. — alzó la mirada y vio a un niño de su edad de cabellos rubios platinos y ojos grises mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba con un pijama verde y una capa negra tras él, al puro estilo de Super-man o Dr. Stange

— Él dijo: me llaman Peter Pan y te prometo que nunca estarás sola. — continuó el niño con una sonrisa y se sentó al borde de la ventana. — Amo ese libro, mamá suele leerlo para mi.

Hermione lejos de gritar o cerrar la ventana sentía curiosidad por el chico. ¡Magia! Era todo lo que estaba en su mente.

—¿eres Peter Pan? — preguntó una asombrada Hermione. —¿como llegaste aquí?.

— Salí a buscar el país de nunca jamás. — Draco entró a la habitación, todo era rosa. —Soy Draco, me pareció ver a campanita en mi habitación así que un elfo hechizó mi capa para que saliera a buscarla.

— ¿elfo?. — Hermione había leído de esas criaturas en algunos libros de fantasía.

Draco se acercó a su estante de libros, empezó a ojear cada título. — Woow tienes muchos libros, quisiera leerlos todos.

— Toma el libró que quieras, ¿viste a campanita entrar a mi casa? — preguntó Hermione mientras veía a Draco meter las narices en el libro las fábulas de Samaniego.

— De hecho me distrajo verte en la ventana mirando la luna y creo que se fue mientras me acercaba a ti. — Draco leía las fabulas que estaban en rimas. — oh, me encanta.

— ¿y tus padres? — Hermione en su pijama rosa lo observaba absorto en el libro, sentado en el piso para leer cómodamente. Parecía haberse adueñado de su libro.

— Están de viaje, así que no saben que salí a pasear por aquí. — Draco no retiró la mirada del libro. —¿Crees que puedes prestarme tu libro? Te lo regresaré en cuanto acabe de leer.

La pequeña de cabellos revueltos asintió, de todos modos sus padres no notarían que el libro ya lo estaba en el estante. Ahora debían estar muy ocupados revisando los casos de sus pacientes.

— ¿cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó Draco mirándola, era la niña más bonita que había visto nunca, sus cabellos revueltos le hacían pensar en un osito de felpa.

— Hermione.

— Tienes mi palabra de que volveré... Ya no estarás sola por que yo soy tu Peter Pan. — Él le sonrió con dulzura. — Niobe. —Al decir ello apareció una pequeña criatura con orejas muy grandes y ojos saltones, vestía como una pequeña mucama — Llévame a mi habitación.

La elfina asintió y en suave poof desaparecieron. Hermione se tocó la frente, no tenía fiebre, se pellizcó las mejillas, no había soñado nada...

—¡La magia existe! — exclamó para ella y se metió a su cama.

Ya no se sentía sola, tenía un amigo, el primer amigo que no la rechazaba por que le gustara Peter Pan.


	2. Ángel

Una semana había transcurrido desde que Draco llegó volando a su vida.

Aquel día Hermione había discutido con Beatriz —una compañera de la escuela primaria— porque la había visto florecer girasoles, la acusación de bruja, lo aceptó y recibió una lluvia de golpes.

Más tarde le dieron una suspensión, sus padres la castigaron por mentir sobre la brujería en un colegio católico. Le ordenaron estar encerrado en su habitación por el resto de los días. Tras la cena su furia hizo que todos sus libros terminaran en el piso. Sí, un desastre que ella tuvo que recoger.

Lágrimas ardientes brotaban de sus ojos. ¿Por qué nadie le creía? ¿En realidad había enloquecido? ¿Todo era parte de su imaginación? ¿Había sido Draco un sueño ?. No, era tan real porque el libro que él había tenido aún no había sido devuelto.

Ella podía usar la magia, pero en el pasado, pero sus padres eran demasiado católicos. Detestaban todo lo que hablara de brujería. Eran muy estrictos en cuestiones de fe. Se hacían los ciegos cuando ella usaba magia en algunas pequeñas cosas ... Como en las agujas de sus zapatillas.

Cerró los ojos tras la última novela en el estante. Se acurrucó cerca al estante, el llanto la inundó, dejó su pequeño y noble corazón se desahogara ... Sollozó durante minutos que le parecieron horas.

\- Me gusta verte con una expresión de curiosidad antes de oír tu llanto ... - Sintió que te acariciaba la cabeza como un pequeño cachorro.

Alzó la mirada, Draco estaba de cuclillas frente a ella, observándola con la preocupación. El rubio una vez usó un traje negro que parecía ser un camisón.

\- Sí, justo así. Esa mirada de curiosidad me gusta mucho. - Él le soltó la cabeza para secar las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda blanca. - ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

—¿Por qué usas camisón? - La castaña, su tono de voz se escuchó apagada por el llanto.

\- Es una túnica, es lo que usamos los magos. - le explicó - magos y brujas usan este tipo de ropa. He visto que los muggles usan ropa como la tuya. Varias piezas que son difíciles de colocar.

\- Entiendo ...

—¿Te sientes mejor? - Él lo ha pedido. - He vuelto para entregarte tu libro, gracias ha sido un fantástico. Ahora quiero llevarte conmigo.

\- No puedo salir, estoy castigado por decir que soy bruja. - Hermione se lamentó, se sintió tan débil e inferior.

\- No vas a salir por la puerta. - Draco la hizo ponerse en pie. Pasó una capa negra por los hombros, el ató y hizo lo mismo con la suya. - Iremos a Neverland (El país de nunca jamás).

\- ¿Existe? - Se ha preguntado con tanta curiosidad.

\- Solo si crees ... No deberías dejar tu ventana abierta, alguien aparte de mi poder meterse y yo no quiero que te ocurra algo malo. - Él le tomó la mano. - Sal conmigo. Empezar a flotar tan pronto como estemos en el aire.

Así lo hicieron, Draco fue el primero en salir, no soltó la mano de Hermione cuando ella dio un pequeño salto de fe, la creación de la magia.

\- Vamos.

El viaje fue de ensueño, mágico ... Londres muggle era precioso durante la noche, volando tan alto que nadie podría verlos y hacer lo que se confundió con alguna ave.

Nunca fue un lugar un tanto tenebroso, eso fue lo que había olvidado y dijo a Draco, en realidad Malfoy Manor siempre lucía así, solo que a la pequeña le sorprendió el lugar. Vela una mansión tan alta, con paredes grises, los jardines eran inmensos .. Flores por doquier.

Ingresaron por una ventana abierta. Bajaron hasta la puerta de un gran salón, el lugar se siente frío y triste por la poca iluminación.

\- Parece la casa de un vampiro pero no lo es ¿cierto? . - comentó Hermione.

Una mujer con un cuadro de una familia, una mujer de cabellos rubios con una piel tan pálida como la suya. Había un pequeño niño rubio tan tierno ... Era ... ¡Draco! - Tu madre se ve tan hermosa ...

\- Lo es, mirá está saludando. - Draco señaló el retrato, entonces Narcissa le saluda con la mano derecha - Vamos, estamos esperando en el comedor.

\- ¿Me esperan? Empiezo a temer ...

\- Mis padres no matan ni una mosca ... Solo quieren conocerte - El rubio en la mano de la mano para conducirla - Desde la semana pasada no ha dejado de hablar de ti ...

Cuando ingresaste al comedor había una pareja bebiendo chocolate caliente.

\- Madre, Padre. - Draco los llamó - Ella es Hermione. Mi amiga

\- Buenas noches, es un gusto conocerles. - Hermione hizo una pequeña reverencia como las princesas al conocer al rey de otro lugar.

Ambos pequeños se acercaron a la pareja.

\- Eres tan hermoso que podría confundirte con un ángel. - comentó el hombre adulto. - soy Lucius Malfoy y ella es mi esposa Narcissa.

Los señores le hicieron un buen tipo de preguntas, le pidieron que narrara como conocí a Draco. Le preguntaron los detalles de su familia.

Draco solo observaba y sonreía, los tres rubios ocultaban algo que Hermione no notaba. Los señores la trataban como una pequeña princesa.


	3. Audio

Fugarse de casa en las noches de la mano de Draco se había hecho rutina, jugaban y comían dulces con los señores Malfoy.

Sí, aquel lugar sin duda era Neverland, ahí era feliz, podía ser ella, podía usar su magia y no le resondraban. Conoció libros de magia, historias realmente increíblemente hermosas.

Sus padres habían empezado a ignorarla con más frecuencia desde que hacía todo sola, en realidad no recordaba haber recibido mucho amor departe de ellos, más que le contaron historias antes de dormir. Entonces empezó a dudar de que fueran sus progenitores.

—¿Crees que sean mis padres? — le preguntó a Draco mientras lo seguía por uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

— No lo sé. — le respondió en susurro. —papá y mamá me tienen prohibido entrar aquí...

—¿entonces por qué vamos a meternos?

— Por qué será la mejor travesura — dijo el rubio tras abrir la puerta con un toque suave.

En el interior había un pensadero, en las paredes muchos frascos pequeños. Hermione ya había leído de ello eran recuerdos, todas ordenadas alfabéticamente. Draco cerró la puerta cuando estuvieron dentro.

— Este lugar se ve hermoso. — Hermione pasó por cada estante hasta llegar a la H.—¿por qué este frasco tiene mi nombre.

Ella alzó el frasco para mostrárselo a su amigo rubio. Él la miró y le señaló el pensadero.

— Veamos por qué...

Así lo hicieron, sumergieron sus cabezas y sintieron como caían a un lugar distinto, a habitación donde estaba el señor Malfoy y Severus Snape.

Severus estaba otra vez aburrido, las vacaciones no eran lo suyo. Prefería mil veces el ruido molesto de los alumnos en Hogwarts que estar perdiendo en el Snap explosivo contra Lucius.

— He vuelto a ganar — río el rubio de coleta baja.

— Es solo suerte, Malfoy.

Un pequeño plop, los hizo sobresaltarse, sobre la mesa apareció una elfina que vestía correctamente una pequeña túnica negra que estaba nueva.

—¿aquí vive el amo Severus?— preguntó la elfina que junto a ella traía un canasto de cuero. Del tamaño de un bebé.

— Es ese de cabello graso— Respondió Lucius señalandolo.

— yo soy Severus y ¿Usted Es?..— pregunto desconcertado el joven Severus de 21 años.

— Verá amo, soy Lena, los señores Prince fallecieron y me ordenaron decirle que usted al ser descendiente de los Prince debía hacerse cargo de la heredera y en caso de que no quiera aceptar debo de llevarla con los Malfoy. Señor. — expresó la elfina.

— ¿y por qué conmigo? — preguntó Lucius un tanto extrañado.

— Está pequeña es Hermione Prince la prometida de su hijo, señor Malfoy— expresó la elfina. — los señores querían que el amo Severus la cuidara porque así le enseñará a la pequeña ama y ella no sería tan... Tan insensible y sería más humana, no como sus padres que eran fríos. Por eso Lena la ha traído — respondió la elfina en medio del llanto.

— Yo no he prometido a mi hijo... Pero creo que fue el decrépito de padre — Lucius abrió el canasto. Tomó a la pequeña en brazos.

Una criatura que estaba dormida, usaba un vestido blanco y sus cabellos mostraban pequeños rizos.

— ¿Esa eres tu? — Draco le preguntó a su amiga castaña que estaba sorprendida viendo lo que ocurría.

Se acercó al señor Malfoy, miró al bebé. — No lo sé, mis padres no me han mostrado fotografías donde soy una bebé...

Escuchaban como Severus recibía toda una cátedra sobre los asuntos Prince y sus costumbres, como era la manera de vestir a la pequeña Hermione Charlotte Prince Rossier.

— Severus es mi padrino y desde que tengo memoria él siempre está triste... Como si hubiera perdido algo — comentó Draco una vez que salieron del recuerdo.— ¿Te perdió a ti?

La castaña empezó a temblar mientras se acurrucaba en el piso. — Yo soy Hermione Jean Granger— dijo — Sí, debe ser otra Hermione...

—y esa otra Hermione es mi prometida — Respondió Draco.— Le preguntaré a mi padre, no quiero tener novia.

Desde luego que fueron a los señores Malfoy, que les dijeron que de eso no les correspondía hablar a ellos, Que Severus Snape debía de aclararlo. Llevaron a Hermione a su habitación donde sus padres la. Esperaban con la peor expresión de enojo que nunca antes hubiese visto.


	4. Angel In Your Eyes

Hermione — de 17 años — le sonreía a Severus Snape mientras este le hacía entrega de su diploma. Su vida cambió en los últimos 9 años, Había pasado de ser rechazada a Ser adorada y tratada como una princesa.

En el colegio Hogwarts conoció lo que realmente era "Neverland" un lugar lleno de magia, hechizos, diversión y travesuras. Las travesuras fueron cortesía de los gemelos Waesley, estuvieron molestando a la profesora más odiosa que había pisado el colegio. Harry y Draco eran el dúo dinámico... eran tan amigos y luego se odiaban a muerte y podrían hacer una revuelta. Ellos competían por su "amor" o bueno su atención.

Fue tan feliz que incluso creía olvidar a sus primeros padres, pero ellos volvían cada noche en sus pesadillas. Severus le ayudó a bloquear esos recuerdos... para ella eran personas sin rostro.

_Lucius sostenía en brazos a su hijo mientras ingresaban por la ventana, dejaron un lado la escoba, mientras veía a Narcissa descender de la suya con Hermione en brazos._

_La luz se encendió dejando a la vista los padres de la niña._

_—¿es Usted? — preguntó Lucius con sorpresa en el rostro l ver al hombre._

_— Usted es el muggle que Severus nos pidió que ayudásemos aquella noche. — Narcissa afirmó._

_— No sé de qué habla. — Negó la mujer castaña con la cabeza._

_— ustedes son los que han estado secuestrando a mi hija durante estas noches. — Se quejó el hombre de nombre Frank — De alguna manera usted se la lleva._

_Lucius parecía estar a punto de lanzar un par de maldiciones asesinas, contenía su enojo. — ¿No lo recuerda Muggle estúpido? Hace siete años alguien arregló su camioneta de manera mágica... Luego usted produjo un accidente automovilístico contra nosotros._

_—¡son una aberración! — gritó la mujer castaña. — ¡son todo lo que va contra Dios! Brujería es lo que practican malditos._

_— ¡Jamás entendí por qué se llevaron a Hermione! — Narcissa no soltaba la mano de la pequeña._

_— La niña no merecía aprender sus trucos de rebeldía y llena de pecados. — Frank rugió. — era la niña perfecta pero..._

_— ¿Pero?...— Hermione preguntó con un hilo de voz. — ¿quién soy?_

_— Una bruja, eso eres, lo supimos en cuanto las cosas flotaban hacia ti._ _— Frank se veía furioso. — Eres el pecado en persona, debes irte con tu gente. No te queremos._

_Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas — ¿mamá? por favor._

_Los ojos de la que creía se madre se mostraron fríos — Vete con ellos, no podemos tenerte. Vas contra nuestra fe._

_Claro que se fue y esa misma noche conoció a Severus Snape en persona... Un hombre alto y de cabello graso que había estado visitando a Harry Potter un niño de la edad de Hermione y Draco._

_Los Señores Potter, Los Malfoy y Severus hablaron largo y tendido en el salón mientras los pequeños se conocían. Fue amistad a primera vista o ilusión amorosa en caso de Harry. Algo que al pequeño rubio no le gustó por ello empezó a molestarlo y bromear para manterlo alejado de su amiga._

— ¿en que piensas? — Draco se acercó con dos copas de ponche.

Hermione sostuvo la copa que él le ofreció — Recordaba el día que Peter Pan empezó a tener celos.

— Mis celos dieron frutos, Harry se dio cuenta que no tiene oportunidad contigo. — el rubio tomo un sorbo del ponche mientras miraba en dirección donde el cuatro-ojos estaba coqueteando con su ahora novia Pansy. — Cuido a mi prometida.

Las mejillas de la ahora ex-Slytherin se tornaron rojas — No recuerdo haberme prometido a ti, Drácula.

— No me digas Drácula... No soy un — "Vampiro" pensó Draco en decir, pero sonrió maliciosamente — Espera... y voy a morder tu cuello.

Hermione rio de buena gana, habían madurado tanto... ya no eran más unos niños inocentes. — Bueno, señor vampiro... va a tener que ir a morder a otra porque hoy soy toda inocencia y mi tío Severus está vigilándonos.

— No creo que le moleste, sabe que eres mi prometida...

— A la que no has besado nunca— ella empezó a molestarlo con un sonrisa ladina. — No tengo compromiso más que por papeles... pero no de palabra.

Draco entrecerró los ojos — Tengo la leve sospecha de que estas tratando de que pregunte: "¿quieres ser mi novia?"

— Acepto — Hermione se paró de puntillas para ofrecerle los labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

El rubio por supuesto que se sorprendió, lo que n duró mucho y la besó rápidamente, algo que los hizo sonreír a ambos como si fueran niños que acababan de hacer una travesura.

Empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la melodía, ambos se querían tanto...

Hermione un ángel en los ojos de Draco, ambos se amaban. las palabras no eran necesarias, sus sonrisas y sus acciones hacían que el mundo a su alrededor fuera de arcoíris. Su amistad empezó hace muchos años y su amor ya estaba presente apenas cruzaron miradas.

"Voy a ser la única, lo sabes, voy a ser el pimiento para tu sal, llévame alto. Me veo como un ángel a tus ojos" Era lo que rondaba por la mente de Hermione.

"Voy a ser el único, cariño, voy a ser el único al que dejes entrar, te llevaré a los alto, déjame vivir en tus ojos, eres un ángel". Desde luego Draco no podía dejar de apreciar a su ahora novia, era preciosa. Daba gracias a su abuelo por haberla hecho su prometida. Era la indicada...

* * *

**FIN**

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEERLA.**


End file.
